


You're Not Hurting Me, You're Just Annoying Me

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Remus/Tonks drabble





	You're Not Hurting Me, You're Just Annoying Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompt: 'You're not hurting me, you're just annoying me.'  


* * *

Remus yelped as Tonks’ thumbs dug into his shoulders a tad too energetically from the “massage” she was attempting. Turning in his chair, he scowled up at her but couldn’t remain that way, not when she stared back with such chagrin.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“You’re not hurting me, you’re just annoying me. I’m trying to concentrate on these dispatches!”

“I was only trying to give you something nice for your birthday, since you wouldn’t let me buy you anything.” She slumped beside him, pouting.

Remus smiled, kissing her. “You’re here. That’s gift enough for me.”


End file.
